In the Know
by Mely's the name
Summary: Sharpay Evans finally has everything she’s been wishing for...right? TrSh
1. They call you lady luck

**Disclaimer: **HSM and most of the characters you see here belong to Disney.

**Summary:** Sharpay Evans finally has everything she's been wishing for … right? Troy/Sharpay

**A/N: I wanted more of Sharpay and Ryan in the movie, so this is my solution. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**In the know**

**Chapter 1:**They call you lady luck

"_And I will be, just look for me, wait and see, I'll be here…for you_"

The two voices ended the song just right by synchronizing together.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. Troy you need to work on that last turn, Sharpay brilliant as usual."

Yet another day arrived at East High with the resident drama club rehearsing for their new fall musical. They had started a little more than a week ago, after the tricky process of auditions and call backs, but so far things had been going great.

The last school production called _Twinkle Town _was a crowd favorite since its initial presentation resulting in the re-casting of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez as the leads in the first show of their junior year. They would play _Michael_ and _Rebecca_ in the up coming performance of _Rainy days. _Some were thrilled, like their friend and composer Kelsi Nielsen, who co-wrote this new musical with a sophomore from the drama club. Others…not so much.

Namely Sharpay Evans, East High's resident 'Ice Queen', and her twin brother Ryan.

As it was Sharpay got a pretty good role. She played a quirky, caring girl called _Ellie_ who also happened to be _Michael's_ best friend. She had to put in good use all her years at acting camp to pull that off. Sharpay Evans playing Troy Bolton's best friend? Only Miss Darbus would be so blind. Ryan on the other hand fit right in to place as _Johnny _the dorky yet loveable sidekick. He got to dance in almost every scene and even had a song to himself as opposed to Sharpay who only got a duet with Troy. While he wasn't rehearsing Ryan took to helping backstage as he waited for Sharpay so they could go home. That's how she found her normally clean cut twin covered in the green paint they bought for the trees in the scenery.

_Not even green. _She thought. _It's totally light teal._

When she was approaching he gave her a huge smile.

"Shar, that was great! You sounded amazing together."

"I know. Although it would've gone much better without Bolton and his two left feet."

"Are you kidding? He was doing pretty well for an _amateur._" He frowned looking up at the bushes he had just been painting staring over it as if to see what was wrong. Sharpay smirked; sometimes she really loved her brother.

"And why Bolton all of the sudden?" He kept on talking as he looked over the paint cans.

"What happened to" he did his best Sharpay imitation by throwing back his head and raising his voice as he said "_Hi Trooooo_y"

_And then he had to go and ruin it by opening his mouth_. "What?"

"Didn't you have like this huge crush on him or something?"

"I- NO. Of course not. He- He's not even- NO."

It was his turn to smirk as he signaled to her hands, hovering near her face. They both knew that she always made gestures with her hands when she was nervous.

"Reeeeeeeally?"

"I- you- _Shut up Ryan!_" She screeched before turning her back and storming off.

"O…kay."

Sharpay walked back through the stage sitting down on the edge looking towards the empty seats. She felt someone sit down next to her and she knew it was Ryan, that smirk of his radiated from miles away.

All the students usually gathered around the stage after rehearsals so Mrs. Darbus could tell them who would be working the next day. Today they lingered a little longer since Mrs. Darbus had to step out of the auditorium.

Sharpay took this opportunity to examine the fresh blood in the drama club this year. Of course multitasker that she was she also used it to make it very clear to Ryan how much she was _completely _ignoring him.

Her eyes landed on Mark Kelner standing a few steps away. He was in her third period English class. Blonde, green eyes, even brought donuts to the first rehearsal (the glazed kind).

_Why haven't I dated him yet? _

Then she noticed a small read head next to him holding his hand.

_Oh, that's why._

Sally Jacobs, a fellow drama camp companion, had been his girlfriend since at least freshman year.

Next she spotted Rachel Mcphee near the exit talking to Kelsi and Troy Bolton. Truly she was only talking to Kelsi; Troy simply leaned against the wall staring down at the floor.

Sharpay quickly looked the other way, not wanting her brother to take notice of anything. Most of the time when they were practicing together Troy seemed miles away. The rest of the time he spent bickering with Sharpay when in occasion she made an innocent little comment about his acting skills.

Not that this was anything new to her. Ever since the parts for the fall musical had been announced sweet, charming, caring Troy was no more. He suddenly became … quiet. Weird for the most popular guy in school, even weirder when it was Troy Bolton.

For some reason this change honestly annoyed her, which prompted her to annoy him. The result was never pretty, Ryan found it hysterical.

She was so concentrated in her own thoughts Sharpay didn't notice her twin talking to her until he poked her arm. She turned to the side so she could direct her death glare towards him but she saw Ms. Darbus just in time and flashed her an endearing smile.

"You agree don't you Ms. Evans?" asked the drama teacher.

Not wanting anyone to assume she was thinking about things she so_ wasn't_ thinking about she answered "Of course I do."

"Excellent! Then tomorrow we shall take it from the top. Remember to be timely, art waits for no man."

While the hall cleared out the Evans twins stood back, Sharpay fixing her hair using her hand mirror and Ryan bouncing behind her.

"_What?_" She snapped when he was finally noticed.

"Wow, I can't believe it. Finally! It was about time we got our show back. This is- "

"_Stop._" She signaled with her hand emphasizing the word. "What are you talking about?"

Ryan gaped at her bewildered. "Hello? We're you not there five minutes ago? You got it Shar."

Still confused she placed both hands on her hips so he could see her impatience. "Explain already!"

"Gabriella's out. She's sick with something her Mother called to explain it to Ms. Darbus, anyway _**she gave you the lead**_"

For once in her life, or maybe just like the third time ever, Sharpay was speechless.

And then…

"_**YES!**_" She then proceeded to jump around shouting about the proper creative vision and pink dressing rooms until unexpectedly she stopped and turned to Ryan with a horrified look on her face.

"I'm the lead?" She said in a small voice.

"Um, yes."

"That means that I-I-" She then let out a disturbing shriek making a few students that still lingered around cover their ears in fright.

"I have to **kiss **_Troy Bolton!_"


	2. And You would live a hundred years

**Disclaimer: **HSM and most of the characters you see here belong to Disney.

**Summary:** Sharpay Evans finally has everything she's been wishing for … right? Troy/Sharpay

**A/N: Next chapter, yay! If Troy seems out of character don't worry, there's a reason.**

**Thank you so much for all of your comments. I really appreciate you taking the time to review.**

**In the know**

**Chapter 2:** You would live a hundred years

For a lot of students much had changed in East High, ever since last year's sophomore class single handedly altered the balance most were accustomed to. The cheerleaders went out with the skaters', everyone knew nearly all of the drama club members and not just by name, and the basketball Jocks were friendly with the science geeks.

_Chaos_. Sharpay thought as she sauntered into the cafeteria with her set of followers trailing behind. Yes, things were different on the surface. Everybody said _Hi_ to each other and played nice, but she knew this was just some new thing to do because a popular jock had started the trend and that the groups stayed the same for the most part. And it would remain this way.

_Unless Gabriella and her boy toy do something stupid again._

Keeping up the pretense meant that the cafeteria no longer held all the different cliques by table, leaving Sharpay without her usual seat and feeling like an idiot carrying her lunch tray while looking for one.

"Shar!"

The blonde sighed in relief looking at her twin signaling towards his table. She wasn't at ease because of the seat, although it couldn't have come at a better time, it was because her brother sat there calmly staring back at her.

That very morning in the Evans house there was fresh breakfast on the table, a car tank full of gas and no Ryan in sight. He left awfully early that day without telling her a single word about it. To top it off he wasn't in second period History, their only class together on Tuesdays, nor did they collide in the halls like they normally would.

And if she was honest _(only to herself, as usual)_ she felt that it was because of her.

_Obvious avoidance going on, right?_

Of course the 'Ice Queen' didn't care about those things, there were plenty of other people around. Plus as far as she knew she hadn't even done anything. Except that it wasn't just someone in school; it was Ryan.

With that thought on her mind she turned to the four girls chatting behind her. "Ladies" she started with her sugary voice "I have some prop issues to discuss with my brother, kay? Tootles!" She left the girls on their own to come sit across from Ryan.

Before he had a chance to even open his mouth Sharpay sent him a withering glare.

"**Where** exactly were you all day?"

"Around." he answered, afterward proceeding to eat the chips on his lunch tray one by one as if he hadn't a care in the world.

The glare intensified. "Around? _Around? _While I looked in your room, in the auditorium, the music room and knocked on the door of every single men's room in this freaking school you were just '_around'."_

"Yeah, pretty much." When he saw that she was about ready to throw her drink at him Ryan laughed nervously. "Okay, relax! I came early to meet with my tutor and then I spent most of my time studying for my algebra quiz."

Her glare swiftly turned into a puzzled frown. "Tutor? Since when do you need a tutor?"

"I'- Not a tutor. Just someone helping me out, I've been kind of stressed with try outs and now auditions, plus I haven't really been paying attention with Mr. Roberts. You know how his voice is slow and hushed, it always makes me sleepy. "

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me. Since when do you not tell me things?"

"I don't know, you were busy too. Look its no big deal."

They both blinked in sync therefore looking down at the table at the same time. Sharpay takes a deep breath before breaking the silence.

"Are you mad at me?" She went on without pause. "Because I couldn't refuse the lead part." She kept rambling on without looking him in the eyes. "And I know you should have been the lead with me, it's not _my_ fault that you aren't." "And-and maybe Troy will get sick too! He and Gabriella are always playing tonsil hockey every chance they get, maybe it'll rub off on him. "

"Shar!" He finally interrupted before she could keep on talking incoherently.

"It's fine. I love my part plus I'm busy enough as it is. Been the lead just means more pressure."

Sharpay paused before waving her hands in the air.

"**You're** fine, **you're** busy. What about **_me_**?" Already used to her selfish tantrums Ryan merely rolled his eyes. "I always have you on stage with me."

"We have scenes together."

"Just a few. Most of mine are with Bolton, and he isn't going to prep with me or bring me water with a twist of lime, or practice our lines, and he isn't you! We always do this together." She finishes with a gloomy whimper.

Ryan looks sad but manages to smile optimistically at her. "Maybe it just means were growing up."

"Yes" She agreed promptly. "And it really sucks."

Came time for rehearsal and _'Michael'_ was nowhere in sight. Already fifteen minutes had passed and they we're forced to begin by Miss Darbus reading with Sharpay on stage while Kelsi looked frantically for her organizer, where she kept all of her songs and had seemed to misplace today.

"You're late Mr. Bolton"

Troy finally appeared looking worn out and irritable. Whatever excuse he had he told only to Mrs. Darbus quietly before getting on stage with Sharpay.

While their teacher went with Kelsi to find the sheet music Troy took one of the chairs on the stage and swiftly sat down to read his script.

He read in silence for about a minute, eyes only on the paper, without a word to her or anyone else. And by looking at him there, so at ease, Sharpay felt anger swelling inside of her.

_How dare he just sit there? As if he doesn't even **care**._

"Troy" She called out once again using her sing-song voice. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting your brooding session? I'll be quick." Now she was in front of him, showing her profile to the side of the audience.

"Next time you decide you're going to be late, do you mind letting the rest of us know about it? Not everyone can be like the great Troy Bolton, some people actually _want_ to rehearse."

It seemed as though he wouldn't react to her comments but she noticed how he tightened his grip on the stack of papers.

"Then again, Mr. Perfect might think he just doesn't need any practice."

This seemed to really get to him for he stoop out of his chair and faced Sharpay, murmuring loud enough for her to hear.

"Bite me, Barbie."

By now all eyes were fixed on them.

Sharpay placed both hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes and lifting her had high.

"Listen **Bolton**, this isn't going to go like last year. You can't just come here when you want and do what you want. I will not let you ruin _my_ show!"

He narrowed is eyes at her as well while slowly coming closer.

"Listen _Sharpay_, I work my ass off last year. I'm working my ass off now, just like everyone else is doing too. This is not your show and you do **not **get to tell me what I can and can't do."

She gasped dramatically at his words. "You are nothing but _an-inconsiderate-JOCK_." She emphasized each word by poking her finger in his chest.

"And you are nothing but a self centered, superficial _Ice queen_."

They both stood glaring daggers at each other, unaware of all the people surrounding them.

"Brava! Brava!" Darbus's voice shook them out of their murderous thoughts, making them look down towards where she stood. "Such fire, such passion. Exactly why I wanted you both for the parts." She said this with a cheery voice that soon after turned into a stern one.

"I do hope that was a warm up exercise and not a reason for me to give my two leading actors a weeks worth of detention."

Both students nodded, taking their places as far from each other as they could.

"Very well then, let us begin."


	3. Leaving me alone with my guitar

**Disclaimer: **HSM and most of the characters you see here belong to Disney.

**Summary:** Sharpay Evans finally has everything she's been wishing for … right? Troy/Sharpay

**A/N: Thank you again for your reviews everyone! I'm glad that you are liking the story so far, I'd love to keep hearing what you have to say.**

**Troy is once again slightly out of character, although not so much this time around, there is a reason.**

**In the know**

**Chapter 3:** Leaving me alone with my guitar

The door of the last bathroom stall in the east high ladies room swung open letting Sharpay Evans enter into safe territory. Laying her bag roughly on the floor she desperately wiped her eyes to wash away the tears, then she leaned against the door making it close completely.

When she was sure no one was coming in after her she finally let the tears roam freely down her face.

'_This isn't because of **him**' _She insisted. _I'm just frustrated because of the musical._

When they were rehearsing neither Troy nor Sharpay gave their best performances. The scenes they were meant to do that day were to be simple and bittersweet, a couple been together and saying goodbye. Instead their lines came out rushed and in the most part just plain bitter.

"**_Goodbye Michael." She tried showing sadness or remorse but she knew it came off as tired._**

"**_Wait!" Troy called out to her as an order, his face still creased in annoyance. Sharpay clenched her fists when she heard his tone. _**

_**Knowing what came next reluctantly both walked nearer to the center of the stage. Awkwardly they posed as if dancing, their hands clinging loosely to each other. **_

"**_You're stepping on my feet." Troy whispered to her in a rough voice._**

"**_I know." She snapped back, starting another glaring contest between the two. _**

Miss Darbus asked her leads to go home, saying that they would have a nice talk in the morning. Grabbing a piece of toilet paper she cleaned her face and took deep breaths. After confirming no one else was in the bathroom she turned to the mirror and applied her makeup all over again.

Sharpay had wanted to be the lead again so much, she needed to straighten out her priorities and get back to work. It didn't matter that the boy she used to try and flirt with in Homeroom was now just a pompous troll. Or that no matter how many times they bickered he hadn't really yelled or insulted her before. It didn't matter that today kind of broke her heart.

It didn't matter because the Ice queen was back, and she wasn't going to let some would-be jock tear her into pieces.

The next day once again started way to early and Ryanless. This however did not bring her down for today there was no after school rehearsal leaving an entire afternoon free and no Bolton interaction for a whole day.

She thanked whichever higher power graced her with this opportunity to evade him and determined that she would give the extra hand in avoiding Troy, just in case.

But this was most definitely easier said then done.

From the very moment she set foot on school grounds she couldn't seem to escape him.

First he came out of the school bus just when she was a few feet away. Sharpay got ready to turn around and go back until she noticed him duck down as if he didn't want to be seen and then quickening his pace.

For a second the blonde believed he was doing the same as she. That was until she spotted the basketball team near by seemingly waiting for their leader.

_That's weird. _She thought. _Why would he hide from his friends?_

Next she saw him in second period history. Her plan was to get there early and sit in the back, determinedly **not **looking his way. But when she got to class he was already seated in the last row with his head resting on the desk.

She chose the farthest seat from him in the front, not that it really mattered; Troy kept his head down during the entire class anyway.

When the bell rang she finally caught up with Ryan. "Bolton's weird." She said to him in greeting.

"Bolton's an idiot." Came his answer without missing a beat.

Their talk went on as they walked through the halls and towards Sharpays locker.

"I thought you said he was 'okay for an amateur'"

"What can I say? I was young, deluded, so easily swayed. "

Sharpay laughed easily at his antics. Not a day went by without Sharpay thanking the heavens for her brother, the only truly loyal person she had in her life.

"So it isn't because he went off on me yesterday?"

"Well, that too."

The Evans had their lockers on opposite sides of the school. While Ryan had his painted in lime green a stranger would only know it was his by looking the content inside. On the other hand his sisters was fairly simple to identify as her own because of the gold star placed upon the bright pink colored locker that read SHARPAY.

Attached on the inside of the door was a full mirror in which Sharpay stood in front of examining her reflection. "Bolton could actually finish with this show if he keeps on like that." With a huff she flipped her hair aside. "Throwing tantrums and such." She continued speaking even whilst applying lip gloss. "He needs a huge attitude adjustment."

In the mirror she could see when Ryan averted his eyes, attempting to appear innocent.

She turned back and found him staring at the floor. "Just say it."

"See the thing is- Not that it's your fault! But…" Taking a deep breath he raised his head meeting her eyes. "It's not like you're an innocent victim in this whole thing."

It took less than an instant for her to slam the locker door shut and stare Ryan down.

"Are you saying that **_I_** am the one damaging our show?"

It was her usual spiteful act yet Ryan never really bought it when it came from her.

"All I am saying is that even though he acted like a jerk you were the one that got him riled up."

That was a fact she had barely taken into consideration. Resentment was no fun if she couldn't blame it _all _on Troy. Before she could ponder this any farther someone opened the door to the empty classroom in front of them. There she unfortunately spotted Troy.

_This is getting particularly creepy. _

Inside the classroom Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend, talked amicably with some of the cheerleaders while leaning against the teacher's desk. She even spotted Zeke waving a sheet of paper in front of Jason's face.

But Troy sat apart from them gazing out the window. Even with his friends surrounding him he looked as if he would be happy anywhere else.

Sharpay shook her head, suddenly disgusted with herself for been so curious about him.

"Come on." She grabbed her brothers hand intending on getting far away when someone grasped her shoulder making her stop in her tracks.

"I'm so glad I found you Miss Evans. I believe we have some matters to discuss."


	4. That's why I do the best I can

**Disclaimer: **HSM and most of the characters you see here belong to Disney.

**Summary:** Sharpay Evans finally has everything she's been wishing for … right? Troy/Sharpay

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I as having some issues with Troy in this part, that's why this chapter is a little shorter than intended. **

**Thank you everyone for your words! Keep on telling me what you think.**

**In the know**

**CHAPTER 4: **That's why I do the best I can

"I'm so glad I found you Miss Evans. I believe we have some matters to discuss."

Everyone knew you should never mess with Miss Darbus when she's speaking in that high tone and staring directly at you, as if delivering a warning. But Sharpay wasn't like most people, especially when she had to do something she didn't want to do.

She tried her winning smile, _bare teeth but not over the top_, whilst grabbing hold of Ryans arm and pulling him along.

"I would love to discuss anything you'd like Miss Darbus but you see were already going to be late for class as it is and we can not be tardy."

The teachers' thin smile grew wider but her eyes narrowed even more.

"I do believe you have your days mixed up Miss Evans, I know for a fact that you have a free period now. Am I mistaken?"

Her shoulders might have slumped down in defeat but her smile never wavered. She was an actress after all.

"That's right, here I was thinking today is Thursday. Silly me."

"Don't worry dear, I can be quite forgetful myself from time to time. Now Ryan please move along to your next class. Sharpay follow me."

Ryan squeezed her shoulder before heading down the hallway. Sharpay followed Miss Darbus walking a couple of steps behind her but in a steady stride and her head held high as if she was looking forward to a reward and not a reprimand.

In less than a minute they arrived at the drama teachers' classroom.

When the door closed she waited for the speech to start but nothing came. Instead Miss Darbus took a seat at her desk and distracted herself with some papers. Dismayed by seeing that someone was ignoring her for the second time in less than 24 hours, she was about to disregard the fact that it was her teacher sitting in front of her. Thankfully someone opened the door, interrupting her soon to be tirade and hitting her in the process.

A male voice replied to her shriek. "Oh! I'm so sorry I-" Troy stopped talking when he noticed who it was, his face changing from apologetic to a neutral expression.

They both turned to Miss Darbus waiting to see what she was going to do. Without hesitation the drama teacher grinned, motioning for them to sit while she stood.

"I trust you both know why I have gathered you here. Your behavior yesterday was simply disgraceful. I am well aware that most students see you as leaders and your actions don't do them or yourselves any good."

She paused to observe them. "You are both extremely talented, I've seen you act together and part of the reason I picked Sharpay to take over the role is because of the way you can play off each other on stage. But if something like this happens again I'm afraid I will be forced to reconsider my casting decisions."

Despite everything Troy looked about as gloom as Sharpay felt with the looming possibility of not been in the show.

"Now, I've chosen this time for you two to work out your differences. Animosity brings a dreadful ambiance to the theater and I rather you at least be truly civil then having to fake feelings of friendliness to appease me. "

She then gathered her things and left them alone, but not before advising them to take advantage of their time.

"And do get to class when the bell rings." Was the last thing she said before walking out.

Silence consumed the room after her departure, neither one of the students willing to break it.

Her sandals clicked impatiently on the floor, eyes shifting from her shoes towards the door.

_What if I leave? It's not like she's outside guarding the exit. _

Just when Sharpay was about to get up she heard a light mumble coming from her left side. It sounded something like _Miarty ._

"What?" She immediately regretted asking when Troy sent her a silent glare, obviously not wanting to say it again. With a soft sigh he repeated the words.

"I'm sorry."

Sharpay was honestly shocked. She took what Miss Darbus said seriously, knowing that the teacher would follow through with her threats if she had to, but she hadn't really expected them to _talk, _right?

"You're sorry?"

Most of the day she had seen him from a distance and in the classroom they'd been avoiding each other; his gaze locked towards the front of the class. That's why when he veered to face her Sharpays mouth fell wide open. Troy had big bags under his eyes, emphasized by how pale his skin was. He seemed even more tired than he was in rehearsals.

She wanted to say something but her words died in her throat when Troy's eyes caught hers.

With a deep breath he started speaking. "Lately things have been seriously crazy for me and I, I guess I was taking it out on you a little. Especially yesterday, with all the stuff you said. I _do _take what I do seriously. But still I shouldn't have treated you so badly; it wasn't really about you so … I'm sorry."

Sharpay remained quiet examining his face. When he spoke it was gently and made him look even more tired. His hand reached up to run through his hair making her notice how is eyes were flickering from her own eyes to his hands. She almost smiled at how uncertain he seemed, like he didn't want her to hate him. Like he was nice Troy again.

Finally she took pity on him. "Ok, I forgive you. And you know, maybe I'm sorry too. I guess I kind of provoked you a little."

He released a loud snort that he tried covering into a cough. "Yeah, a little."

"So-" he extended his hand offering it to her. "Peace?"

Without hesitating she shook it. "Peace."

"Well then I guess I should -yeah I should go. I'll um.. I'll see you in rehearsal." He sent her a small wave before trotting out the door.

When she was left alone she laid her head on the table, thinking of what had just happened.

Apparently Troy was bipolar, Sharpay hadn't screamed at him, or uttered more than a sentence for that matter, and she had totally let him off the hook for yesterday.

Damn those eyes.


End file.
